


Neon

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Pidge decides to teach Allura about fun, and learns her own lesson in the process.





	Neon

Five hours ago Pidge said, "Okay, I'm teaching you how to have fun," and sat Allura down in front of Punchblaster Darkworld 4000. Five hours of the colours flashing bright across the screen, painting their faces neon red as they played.

Allura was good. Allura was too good at this game. Pidge looked over her glasses, suspicious.

"Have you played this before?"

"I promise you're showing me something new," Allura said, then leaned over to kiss Pidge's cheek.

Pidge dropped the game controller in shock!

'Game over' flashed on the screen above her character, and Allura got up, whistling, with a sneaky smile.

"Cheater!" Pidge yelled.


End file.
